Many systems are used to monitor the operation of vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,487,500 to Lemelson et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a collision avoiding and warning system. An accurate differential GPS unit is used to determine the location of a controlled vehicle, as well as the locations of other controlled vehicles. The position of the vehicle may also be compared to a predetermined map with the locations of objects that may be potential parties in a collision (e.g., telephone poles). When a collision is imminent, the system provides a warning to the driver and/or takes control over the vehicle to avoid the collision.
In one embodiment, the warning system warns the driver when dangerous behavior is identified, such as driving much faster or much slower than other vehicles currently on the road.
In another embodiment, a display in the vehicle shows a map of the road on which the vehicle is located, together with information such as road conditions and weather conditions.
The system is suggested to include a black-box unit which records the last few minutes of the operation of the vehicle, for analysis after an accident.
Although the above monitoring and warning systems may save many lives, by reducing the number of car accidents, systems of these types are not widely employed.
U.S. patent publication 2004/0032334 to Haq, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a system for identifying when a driver falls asleep and which applies a visual and audio alarm to awake sleeping drivers.
GB patent publication 2,384,062, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an automatic vehicle mechanism, such as an adaptive cruise control, automatic transmission or automatic braking that adapts to the driving style of the driver.
U.S. patent publication 2004/0024444 to Hiyama et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a safe driving support apparatus that provides advice to the driver based on vehicle data (e.g., vehicle speed, yaw rate, acceleration) and operation data (e.g., depression angle of acceleration throttle).
GB patent publication 2,328,820, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a distance monitoring system that measures the distance to neighboring vehicles, the speed of the monitored vehicle and the weather conditions and provides warnings when sufficient distance is not kept from neighboring vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,970 to McMillan et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a system for determining the cost of insurance for a vehicle. An on-board computer monitors various driving parameters, such as speed, use of safety equipment, brake use, types of road driven, driver identity, etc. The system also keeps track of events, such as accidents, times at which the vehicle is exceeding the speeding limit, presence of alcohol, non-use of turn signals and ABS application without an accident. The monitored data is used periodically to determine the amount of money to be charged for insuring the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,404,351 to Beinke, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an emergency vehicle warning system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,132 to Harter the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a heads up display for vehicles.